The Chosen
The Chosen are three new alien enemies introduced in ''XCOM 2: War of the Chosen'', consisting of the Assassin, Warlock, and Hunter. They are boss-type enemies similar to the Alien Rulers, but with some key differences. Known similarities between the Chosen include; * The Chosen are able to appear on missions and use their weapons to attack XCOM soldiers. ** When a Chosen is killed on a mission, it is resurrected at their Citadel and can appear again. This will continue occurring until the Citadel is assaulted. ** To properly kill a Chosen inside of their citadel their "Sarcophagus" must be destroyed by lowing the psionic barrier. The barrier can only be lowered by killing the Chosen, which provides a window to destroy the Sarcophagus before the Chosen is revived. * The Chosen can all daze (an effect similar to Stunned) soldiers, and from then can kidnap and interrogate them for information. Given enough information, said Chosen can then assault the Avenger. * Each Chosen will grant XCOM their unique weapons when they are defeated in the Citadel, which can then be equipped on soldiers. * Each Chosen have random strengths and weaknesses, with one weakness usually being taking additional damage from their rival Resistance Faction (Reapers, Templars or Skirmishers). These strengths and weaknesses develop as the game progresses, getting stronger as time passes. * The Chosen on the strategy layer will cripple XCOM by using different tactics, such as reducing XCOM's income. * All encountered Chosen have their own territory. When a mission in located within this territory, the Chosen owner of the region will have a much higher chance of appearing in the mission. Variants The Assassin The Assassin uses stealth and trickery to confuse her enemies. Preferring close range combat with her shotgun and sword. she can become invisible, use a blinding grenade; which unlike the flashbang reduces the visible terrain for the blinded soldier, launch an energy wave that will daze any soldier hit. She usually stays away from XCOM until the moment she decides to strike, dazing her target in the process. The Hunter The Hunter is a long-range specialist, which uses a sniper rifle to quickly dispatch unaware foes. He usually stays far from XCOM, sending ADVENT Troopers to distract XCOM while he uses a variety of abilities like Tracking Shot; a deadly shot which requires a turn to lock on to kill XCOM soldiers, A grappling hook to allow easy movement across high ground, sleep darts to render XCOM soldiers dazed and ready for capture. The Warlock The Warlock is a powerful, psionic specialist warrior that uses tricks and psionic powers to manipulate the battlefield as he wishes. Although all Chosen can and will use psionics, the Warlock uses more diverse powers like doing a chain stun, teleport allies at will, mind control, teleport anywhere on the map or summon Spectral Zombies, which will run at player characters and explode. If the Warlock is unable to use psionics then he can still fight effectively with his assault rifle. Strengths And Weaknesses Chosen have strengths and weaknesses that they will develop over time. These strengths and weaknesses are wide in nature, but typically are useful or fitting for the Chosen in question. Known weaknesses include * Adversary: Reapers - Takes additional damage from Reapers. * Adversary: Skirmishers - Takes additional damage from Skirmishers. * Adversary: Templars - Takes additional damage from Templars. * Shell-shock - Takes additional damage from explosives * Groundling - Easier to target from elevated positions. * Brittle - Takes additional damage from close range attacks. * Bewildered - The Chosen takes additional damage from 3+ attacks in a single turn. The Adversary weaknesses are mutually exclusive; each Chosen gains an adversary, and a Chosen cannot gain a second or have an adversary the same as another Chosen's. The strengths that they may have include * Kinetic Plating - Missed shots against the Chosen give them shields.' ' * General''' '- The Chosen may summon enemies. * Mechlord - Chosen may summon mechanical units (Such as ADVENT MEC, Codex, Sectopod). * Beastmaster - The Chosen may summon savage enemies (Melee units, such as Chryssalids, Berserkers, and Faceless). * Shogun - The Chosen may summon ADVENT stunlancers. * Blast shield - The Chosen is immune to explosives. * Brutal - The Chosens attacks decrease will of any soldiers in sight. * Soulstealer - The Chosen gains health when any nearby enemies take damage. * Watchful - The Chosen can enter overwatch upon ending their turn. * Shadowstep - The Chosen does not trigger overwatch or reaction shots. * Low Profile - Defense is increased after the first attack of every turn. * Prelate - can summon ADVENT priests. * Revenge - The chosen has a chance to fire back after missed shots. Weaponry After a Chosen has been permanently defeated, they will drop their weapons for XCOM's use. The following is a description of each Chosen weapon; they are Tier 3 weapon equivalents but typically with a special ability. All primary weapons have an extra weapon upgrade slot and all slots are filled with Superior weapon upgrades. Assassin' ' * Arashi - A shotgun with all superior laser sight, hair trigger, expanded magazine and stock. Has much lower range penalties. * Katana - A sword that is guaranteed to hit its target and cannot be dodged. Ignores up to 5 armor on the target. Warlock * Disruptor Rifle- A powerful assault rifle. Psionic enemies shot are guaranteed to suffer a critical hit. Hunter * Dark Lance - Sniper Rifle that allows the wielder to shoot after moving. Has all superior scope, hair trigger, auto loader and stock. * Darkclaw - Pistol that has the highest base damage of all Pistols in the game and will ignore up to 5 armor on targets. ' ''' Category:Aliens (XCOM 2) Category:DLC (XCOM 2)